This invention relates to food service trailers and, more particularly, to a containerized field kitchen for military operations and warfare.
Over the years, numerous vending carts, mobile kitchens, concession vans and trailers have been constructed for fast food chains and others to serve pizza, hamburgers and chicken and provide off premises catering and emergency service. Mobile kitchens have been built in sizes ranging from 12 feet to 48 feet in length and have been offered in truck and trailer chassis. Typically, the mobile kitchens are fabricated of aluminum or steel and are equipped with stainless steel counters and food service equipment.
If a single trailer does not provide enough floor space, multiple units are sometimes connected through a rain-tight passageway. Such multiple units can provide high volume food service with dish washing and high volume cooking equipment. Such heavy duty equipment is available for use at correctional facilities, hotels and contract feeding sites when land based kitchens experience downtime due to remodeling.
High bobility kitchens constructed of steel and other metal have been provided for feeding military and emergency service personnel. They have been operated by state departments of forestry and fire protection for emergency operations support. High mobility kitchens have been constructed on wheeled trailers and have been fully enclosed for security, sanitary conditions necessary in the preparation of food, and protection from the elements. Such wheeled trailers are often pulled by diesel powered cabs.
A variety of other mobile units have also been provided, such as: command vehicles and field offices, mobile communication centers, emergency service units and vehicles, mobile convenience stores, demonstration and display vehicles, mobile showrooms, mobile sound stages, mobile decontamination and showering facilities, mobile medical units, mobile restroom facilities, book mobiles, interior control centers, and mobile command posts for fire and police departments.
Some command vehicles and other mobile units are equipped with a field office, conference room, communications room, engineering office, galley, rest rooms (toilets) and storage compartments. The conference room can be elevated to enhance the view through large tinted safety glass windows. Captain chairs, sofa, and television video systems can be included. The engineering office can have built-in file drawers and bookshelves. Map reading table or drafting stations are also available in these units with cabinets and storage compartments. The communications room can be equipped with a variety of options including: base station radios, telephones, facsimile machines, computers, and video surveillance systems. Galleys can include refrigerator freezers, microwave ovens, coffee maker and sink. Sound proofing materials can be used in the exterior walls, floors and ceiling to provide a quieter work environment. The self-contained mobile units can have an electric power generator, a water tank, and a heating and air conditioning system. The mobile unit can further have standard scene light for perimeter illumination as well as illuminated control panels.
Composite containers have been used as communication shelters. These composite containers have been supported, reinforced and framed with rigid metal support frames, such as by a steel frame or aluminum frame.
During recent military maneuvers and operations, high ranking military officials become concerned on the inadequate ability to feed troops in the field with hot meals. Frequent use of T-rations, ready to eat meals (MRE) and dehydrated foods are often deleterious on the morale, well-being and fighting capacity of military personnel. Furthermore, during Operation Desert Storm in Kuwait, the U.S. military and its allies experienced problems with many cooking tents which shredded from wind and blowing sand. Sand, dirt and other debris also seeped through the canvas tents into the food. The existing cooking tents have no air conditioning, heating, refrigeration for food or running water.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved containerized field kitchen which overcomes most, if not all, of the preceding problems. To this end, it is further desirable that a containerized field kitchen be provided for use in remote locations and theaters of military operations. The containerized field kitchen should be transportable by cargo ships, helicopters and transport planes and should be light weight to accommodate airlift. Aircraft also use less fuel with lighter containerized field kitchens and cargo. The containerized field kitchen should further be transportable by helicopter and be able to withstand a drop of up to 2 feet from the helicopter without damage to the unit or its accessories and contents.